<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weighing on Her Mind by Megalomaniacal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188215">Weighing on Her Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal'>Megalomaniacal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:56:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Just because two people dislike each other doesn't mean they're about to kiss” </i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Not according to your books.”</i>
</p><p>Cassandra is hung up on Dorian’s comments about her and Varric. She talks to him about them, and then talks to Varric about them. Certain events unfold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra Pentaghast/Varric Tethras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weighing on Her Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven’t written in a long time and I banged this out at 2am without proofreading so I apologize if it sucks</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was... thinking. About what you said. About me and... Varric.” Cassandra stood at the foot of Dorian’s bed where he was currently lounging, reading some book from Tevinter. </p><p>“And what was it that I said? I say so many things, Cassandra, I can hardly remember all of them.” He didn’t even look up from the pages, but she didn’t mind, as she was looking everywhere except at him. </p><p>“You know what.” She sputtered, crossing her arms over her chest. </p><p>“I’m afraid I’ve not a clue.” Dorian replied with a shrug, giving a small shake of his head. “Truly, Cassandra, all I do is talk! If I remembered every work I said, why, I’d have no room in my head for anything else.” </p><p>She could feel her face warming, turning pink. He had to know what she was referring to. “When you asked Varric about he and I being... you know. And then you mentioned his books.”</p><p>Dorian finally looked up from his book, the corners of his lips quirking up into a grin. “Ah, yes! I do remember that, now that you say it like that. Well, what were you thinking about it?” </p><p>“Well, I- what made you say that?” Her face flushed darker, and she felt absolutely foolish. She should not have come to talk to Dorian. When he’d first asked Varric, while they were in Emprise du Lion helping the Inquisitor find Sahrnia Quarry, it had given her butterflies. Butterflies in her stomach, like a young girl! It had been utterly embarrassing and it had been stuck in her head over since, much to her annoyance and embarrassment, and it made it difficult to look at the dwarf when she kept thinking of Dorian’s comment. </p><p>“Need you ask?” He raised an eyebrow. “Cassandra, you can sit down, you know. The foot of my bed has plenty of space, and I promise you will be more comfortable conversing with me sitting there as opposed to just standing in the middle of my room.” </p><p>She made an annoyed sound but sat, still letting her gaze fall anywhere but on Dorian’s face. This conversation was embarrassing enough already without seeing his little knowing grin. </p><p>“You do realize how the two of you sound, do you not? Always bickering and bantering. Reminds me of myself and... no, never mind that, this isn’t about me. Anyway, you’re quite the fan of Varric’s books. You know how his characters are. He writes characters who bicker and fight and fall head over heels, and you eagerly read about those same characters in those same situations. And then the two of you bicker and fight and, well, it does seem as if the third part of that sequence could be underway.” He gave another small shrug. “Just an observation, of course, but obviously one that has been weighing on your mind enough for you to come visit me this evening.”  </p><p>“Well, we are not a- we have not fallen ‘head over heels’.” She huffed, brows furrowing. “But- well- Dorian, you must promise you won’t laugh at me when I say this.” She finally looked up at him, and he looked right back at her. </p><p>“Well I won’t laugh as long as it isn’t funny, but I fear if you tell a good joke I won’t be able to help myself.” </p><p>She gave him a look. “I mean it.”</p><p>He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Yes, yes, okay. I promise I won’t laugh at you.” </p><p>She relaxed slightly- barely- and took a deep breath. “Well, you said that thug about us, Varric and I, and it made me feel... odd. I can hardly look at him now without that weird feeling.”</p><p>“Ah, so I was right then. About you, at the very least. Well, I do love the one to deliver this type of news- Cassandra, to be truthful, I think he may feel the same way. I think he has for quite some time. Have you seen him when you’re training? He watches sometimes. He does admire you.” Dorian glanced briefly down at his book before looking at Cassandra again, apparently deciding the issue at hand was more interesting than Tevinter literature. “And after my little remark, the tension between you two was so thick I could have cut it with a knife. It was not one sided.” </p><p>“I just- the dwarf? And I? I can hardly imagine it-“</p><p>“Oh, Cassandra. You needn’t lie to me. Though you may want to lie with him.” Dorian remarked, a little grin twisting on his lips once again. “Trust me, Cassandra. He wants you just as you want him. It is far from one sided. I can tell with these types of things. You trust me, don’t you?”</p><p>She took a deep breath, her face now bright red. “I suppose I do.”</p><p>“Then take my suggestion to heart. I think your evening would be better spent speaking to him and not me. As much as I enjoy your company, you could instead be acting out one of those novels you love so much.” He gave her a knowing look. “You should go see him, Cassandra. Truly.” </p><p>She nodded slowly, hesitating before standing up. “...Perhaps I will.” She took a few steps toward the door before pausing again. “Thank you, Dorian. And do not speak of this to anyone.” </p><p>He waved a hand dismissively, but there was a smile on his face. “Of course, Cassandra. Any time you need someone to talk to, I do quite enjoy your company. Now go enjoy your evening, and I will keep your secrets.” </p><p>She smiled at him slightly and gave him a nod before striding out of the room and down the stairs, ready to find Varric and force herself to have a talk with him. </p><p>—————————</p><p>“Varric. I would like to speak to you.” She stood in front of him in the main hall, grateful that there weren’t many people there to eavesdrop at current. </p><p>“About what, Seeker?” He flashed her a grin that caused her stomach to do a flip, and she silently cursed herself for it. </p><p>“In private, please. Not in here. It may not be crowded, but still...” Those damn Orlesians were glancing over at them already. </p><p>“Not going to try and kill me again, are you?” He joked, but began leading her to his room. She’d never been there before of course, and honestly had no idea where it was before he led her to it- there were plenty of rooms and plenty of people in Skyhold, it grew hard to keep track. </p><p>It was a decent sized room with a decent sized bed- better than her bedroll on the floor above the armory, anyway. Not that she was complaining, she was sure she could get a real bed if she just asked, but she wasn’t fussy about that type of thing. The room was a bit messy, but in a weirdly organized type of way. Varric didn’t seem stressed about her being there and strolled right over to his bed, sitting down on the edge of it and patting the spot next to him for her to sit down. She did sit, on the very edge of the bed so that she was barely touching it, and a good few inches away from him. </p><p>“So, Seeker. What’s so important that we had to speak in private?” He was looking at her. She could feel him looking at her, and her cheeks were already starting to flush in embarrassment. She looked at the desk across from her instead of at Varric. </p><p>“I... have been thinking. About certain things that were said recently.”</p><p>“... okay? You gotta be more specific than that, Seeker, I can’t read your mind. Did I say something that pissed you off again? I say a lot of shit like that.” </p><p>Cassandra huffed, vaguely annoyed. “I’m serious, Varric.”</p><p>“Okay, okay. But still, you gotta be specific. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p>“Do you remember what Dorian said? In Emprise du Lion?” </p><p>Varric was quiet for a second, which was unusual for him, and Cassandra felt her stomach twisting up into knots as she waiting for him to respond. </p><p>“I think so. The thing about us? And then the comment about my books?” </p><p>“Yes, that.” </p><p>He finally stopped looking at her, also shifting his gaze to his desk. She was partially relieved and partially made even more anxious by it. Did he not want to look at her? Could he not stand to look at her and think of her that way? </p><p>“You’ve been thinking about that?” He shifted ever so slightly closer to her. She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before speaking again. </p><p>“Yes. It has been... weighing on my mind lately. I have been feeling rather odd about it. About you. I suppose.” </p><p>“About me.” He repeated, pausing before nodding slowly. “Yeah. I get that. Seeker?”</p><p>“Yes, Varric?” Her heart was pounding in her chest. Maker, she was a fool. She should’ve never come to speak with the dwarf. </p><p>“Forgive me if I’m misreading this, but I’m getting that you’re actually into me.” </p><p>Her face flushed bright red and she was momentarily speechless, but luckily he continued speaking so she did not have to. </p><p>“I know I’m a hell of a liar, but I can’t lie- I’m into you, too. Honestly, I can’t believe you didn’t notice.” He scoffed. “Especially after finding out you read my stupid books. I just imagine you up at night, flipping through the pages... reading the dirty shit that I wrote...” He shrugged. “I can’t lie, Seeker. That does something to me.” </p><p>Her breath caught in her throat and she opened and closed her mouth a few times, unsure what to say, before settling on, “It does?” </p><p>“Well, yeah. You can be brash and, honestly, kind of terrifying sometimes, but there’s a softness to you. And you’re not bad looking at all, Seeker. Anyone who said you were would be lying. Can I ask you something?” </p><p>“I suppose that’s only fair.” She was flustered. </p><p>“Do you ever think of me? When you’re reading my books? When you’re alone at night? I’ve just told you what I think of you.”</p><p>“... maybe sometimes.” She admitted, albeit a bit reluctantly.</p><p>“Then is it okay if I do this?” He moved closer and reached for her, placing a hand on her cheek and turning her face toward him before moving to kiss her. </p><p>The kiss lasted a moment before they parted and she finally looked at him- stared at him, really. </p><p>“Yes. That is okay.” She finally spoke. He was handsome, she couldn’t deny it, and he was good with his words. </p><p>“And what if I want to do more than that?”</p><p>“I’ll allow it.” </p><p>“Just allow it? Or do you want it?”</p><p>She looked at him, heart pounding in her chest, and nodded. “Yes. I would like it.” </p><p>He grinned, eyes glinting in the dim light of his room before he leaned in to kiss her again. </p><p>This kiss was deeper, longer- it may have been multiple kisses, actually- and somehow it ended with her on her back on the bed and him atop her, and she didn’t mind at all. </p><p>“I’ve never seen you without all your armor. Even at Skyhold where you’re safe.” He remarked. </p><p>“And you’re always showing off your whole chest.” She replied, gaining back some of her confidence. He hadn’t rejected her. He hadn’t laughed at her. He understood how she felt, and he felt the same. </p><p>“Should we remove some of these layers?”</p><p>“Varric!”</p><p>“What?” He grinned down at her for a moment before his expression got more serious. “Hey, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, yeah? No hard feelings. I want what you want.” </p><p>She looked back at him for a moment before moving to start taking off her armor- even if it was just the breastplate over leather- and he seemed to take it as a cue to do the same. Only moments later they were both topless, and Varric seemed mesmerized. </p><p>He reached for one of her breasts, cupping it in his hand, before giving her a cheeky little grin and pinching one of her nipples, rolling it between two of his fingers. She made an embarrassing sound and he did it again to the other one before moving to remove her belt, his gaze shifting up to her breasts and her face every few seconds, admiring and making sure she was okay. </p><p>He had her completely nude soon enough, and glanced down at the dark next of hair between her legs. It was as dark as the hair on her head, if not darker, and it suited her well. Most things suited her well. </p><p>“Have you ever had someone eat you out before?”</p><p>“What? I- no. I’ve had some experience with partners, but not much.” She admitted, cheeks now flushed a soft shade of pink. “But I wouldn’t mind it, I don’t think.” </p><p>“Perfect.” He moved down between her legs, spreading them gently, and leaned in. He began to circle her clit with his tongue, continuing to glance up at her every few seconds. She stared back down at him, lips parted, letting out soft huffs of breath. </p><p>“Are you- are you teasing me?” Her voice was tinged with disbelief. </p><p>He let out a soft chuckle and she could feel the vibrations, causing her to let out a soft sound that Varric seemed to approve of, as he then began to toy at her clit with his tongue. He circled it, stroked it with his tongue, began making her squirm and moan softly before moving his tongue down to her slit. He worked her open with his tongue, getting her wet with saliva and her own arousal, using a finger on her clit as he carefully worked his tongue inside her. </p><p>“Varric, please...” Cassandra finally gasped out, heat swirling in the pit of her stomach. It felt better than her own hand in the dark of night as she read filthy works from the pages of his books, bringing herself to completion and then shamefully wiping her fingers on a rag that she would have to wash the next morning. “I am close, please-“</p><p>He hummed softly, letting her feel the vibrations, and continued his attentions. His fingers circled and rubbed her clit in just the right way, his tongue working inside her, continuing to let out the occasional hum. She was looking down at him with dark eyes as he looked back up at her, and she felt her toes curl as the heat and twisting in the pit of her stomach grew. </p><p>“Varric- Varric-“ She managed to gasp out, her hips twitching up as she came, clenching around his tongue and twitching against his fingers. Her hips twitched a few more times after that before falling back down to the bed, her whole body seeming to relax and her eyes going half-lidded, chest rising and falling and she breathed heavily. Varric waiting a moment for her to come down from her orgasm before sitting up between her legs, looking fondly at her. </p><p>It took her a few moments still before she opened her eyes and looked back at him, glancing down at the bulge in his pants. She nodded a little bit, the corners of her lips twitching upwards. “I can take you. I’m ready whenever you are.” </p><p>“Maker.” Varric remarked, almost disbelieving. “You’re something else. You just finished, and you’re already ready to keep going.” </p><p>“I appreciate the flattery.” She said, slightly sarcastic, watching him remove the rest of his clothing. Perhaps she was slightly biased due to his being a dwarf, but she expected him to be smaller. He seemed to be about average size however, on par with the other men she’d been with, and she was vaguely impressed. Not that she’d say so and inflate Varric’s ego any more than she already had. </p><p>She reached down, wrapping her hand around his cock and giving it a few strokes, getting a feel for it. Varric groaned softly, and she could feel precum smearing on her palm. </p><p>“Just one rule.” Cassandra spoke up, pulling her hand away. </p><p>“Yeah? What is it?”</p><p>“You cannot finish inside of me.”</p><p>Varric chuckled slightly, but there was no malice or mockery to it. “Of course not, Seeker.” </p><p>He shifted his position, one hand wrapped around his cock and the other resting on her thigh as he lined himself up with her entrance, slick and wet from his saliva and her arousal. He glanced up at her for confirmation that she was ready, and when she gave him a slight nod, he began to push in slowly. </p><p>“Maker, you’re- wow.” For once, Varric seemed at a loss for words. Cassandra gasped, looking at him with her lips parted as he continued to slowly push in, giving her enough time to adjust between each inch, before he was finally in all the way, pressed flush against her. She felt full, full in a way she hadn’t felt in ages, in a way that her own fingers just couldn’t achieve. </p><p>“Varric,” She managed, reaching down, and it was like he read her mind when he took hold of her hand in one of his, his other hand moving to grab her hip. </p><p>“Just tell me when you feel okay for me to move.” He said, and she could see genuine concern in his expression. He didn’t want to hurt her- there was slight discomfort, but there wasn’t pain. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her. She trusted him, which was a weird thing to think after how they’d started off. </p><p>It took a few more moments before she said anything, but finally she nodded and said, “You can move. I’m okay.” </p><p>Varric nodded back at her and slowly pulled halfway out before pushing back in, groaning as he did, and when she seemed fine with it he did it again- then again- then he pulled out to just the head and pushed back in. She let out a soft moan, practically breathless, and he began to pick up the pace. </p><p>It started out slow but steady and then got faster, and harder, until he was fucking her in earnest and she’d moved her free hand to claw at his back. He could feel her nails- though they were short- digging into his skin, and he didn’t quite mind it at all. She felt her toes curling, her back arching up and her hips shifting and twitching with each inward thrust. It felt good, he knew how to angle himself to hit just the right spot, and when his hand moved from her hip to toy with her clit she had to bite back a scream. </p><p>“Please, Varric, oh please,” She gasped, head falling back on the pillow. </p><p>“You’re fucking- Maker, Cassandra, you’re really something else.” He managed, sounding a bit breathless himself, and the way her name- her real name- sounded as it rolled off his tongue was enough to make her clench around him. She could feel a familiar heat swirling in her gut, and from the look on Varric’s face and the sounds he was making, he felt close as well. </p><p>“Varric-“</p><p>“I can’t last much longer.” He interrupted before she could utter anything more than his name. The bed was creaking, and Cassandra was too blissed out to care. Fuck it if anyone else in Skyhold could hear them. </p><p>“I’m close- Varric, I’m close too, just- please,” She moaned, her back arching off the bed as he gently pinched her clit, then went back to circling it with two of his fingers. </p><p>It didn’t take much longer before she was coming once again, and she could tell Varric was holding back, fucking her through it, but the second her hips fell back to the mattress he was pulling out and finishing on her stomach. She couldn’t even bring herself to care, watching with half-lidded eyes as he stroked himself once, twice, and then white lines and splatters of his semen landed on her stomach. He collapsed next to her just seconds later, both of them panting softly and looking at the ceiling. </p><p>“Wow.” Varric finally spoke up a few minutes later. “That was...”</p><p>“Good.” Cassandra answered for him, turning her head to look at him. “Very good. And now I am very tired. I can leave to go to my own chambers, if you’d like...” She trailed off, and Varric laughed. </p><p>“Are you kidding? No way. You’re staying here, as long as you don’t actually want to leave.” He moved closer to her, so they were once again pressed together, soaking in each other’s body heat. “Nothing like sleeping next to someone after a good fuck.” </p><p>Cassandra made an annoyed sound, but there wasn’t much actual annoyance behind it. “Well I cannot disagree with you.” She admitted. “And I have to admit, it is nice to be next to someone in an actual bed.” </p><p>“You still sleeping on that bedroll?”</p><p>“... perhaps.”</p><p>“Maybe you should start spending more time sleeping here.” He looked up at her, and she could tell he was being sincere. He meant it. </p><p>“... We will see how it goes.” She answered after a moment, but there was a soft smile on her lips that said it was likely. Her heart was done hammering in her chest, but her stomach still fluttered slightly as they looked at each other. </p><p>“Alright, Seeker-“</p><p>“Cassandra.”</p><p>He looked at her, and she looked back at him. </p><p>“Alright Cassandra. Goodnight then.” </p><p>“Goodnight, Varric.” </p><p>She wouldn’t admit it out loud, but it was the easiest she’d fallen asleep since the Inquisition had began.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>